


Now Everything Sounds Like a Love Song

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Reunions, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Liam hasn't dated since leaving Beacon Hills.  He doesn't plan to start either. He's just trying to focus on being normal.  Or, as normal as a werewolf can be.So, he works and studies and resolutely ignores all invitations to go out on Valentine's Day.Which is why he's confused when his intercom buzzes on the morning of February 16th, just as he's sitting down for breakfast.A Thiam V-Day drabble for old time's sake.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Now Everything Sounds Like a Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the X Ambassadors song of the same name.

Valentine's Day comes and goes.

Liam doesn't think much of it either way. He's been working part time at a bookstore, despite Dr. Geyer's insistence that he focus on studies and accept the money that they continually offer to send him each month. Liam tells them to save it, start a nice little fund for if he ever manages to miraculously produce any offspring.

Jenna hates the ' _ if _ ' in the statement, wagging her finger at him via FaceTime. She tells him that her son always talked about how much he wanted kids, and no silly werewolf affliction was going to stop him from achieving that dream. Jenna's husband, ever the medical scholar, expounds on the miracles of modern fertility tech and the morally fulfilling beauty of adoption.

But Liam hasn't dated since leaving Beacon Hills. He doesn't plan to start either. He's just trying to focus on being normal. Or, as normal as a werewolf can be.

So, he works and studies and resolutely ignores all invitations to go out on Valentine's Day.

Which is why he's confused when his intercom buzzes on the morning of February 16th, just as he's sitting down for breakfast.

Liam stumbles over his coat, which he doesn't remember abandoning in the entryway, and presses the button for his building's radio.

"Who is it?" Liam rasps out, voice rusty from lack of use over the past day.

"The love of your life." A familiar voice crackles through the speaker, light and teasing.

"You motherfucker." Liam chuckles into the speaker. "Fine. Come up."

Liam buzzes the man in and goes to the front door to unlatch the lock and leave it cracked for his imminent guest.

A minute later, the scent of home floods Liam's nostrils and he whips around to face his apartment door. He comes face to face with a man he hasn't seen in a couple months, not since Christmas, when they parted ways as the elder of the two left on a secret bounty-hunting mission with Malia. His eyes run over the tanned skin and ripped jeans before settlimg on the stubbled jaw and self-assured grin. 

"Hey there, handsome." The chimaera drawls out a greeting that has the roots of Liam's hair tingling. Liam blinks and swallows down the emotion building in his throat.

"Theo." Liam huffs, trying to hide his amusement. He opens his arms anyway, and the other man kicks the door shut and crosses the room in three long strides to fall into his embrace.

"God, Liam, I fucking miss you." Theo chuckles into his collarbone.

Liam squeezes the man's ribs beneath his fingertips, willing him to never leave his arms again.

"How can you miss me? I'm right here, you dork." Liam laughs back. He rubs his nose against the soft hair at Theo's temple.

Theo hums into Liam's neck, pressing his lips to the warm skin there and holding the werewolf tighter when he shudders at the contact 

"Yeah, you are." Theo mumbles wetly into the cords of Liam's neck before biting softly, with human teeth. "You're here. Which means this is where I need to be too."

Liam freezes and then struggles out of the chimaera's solid grip. He holds Theo at arm's distance and searches his face for a sign.

"You're serious." Liam exhales. He swallows down the lump in his throat and nods at Theo. "You're staying?"

The brown haired man nods, one corner of his mouth coming up in amusement.

"I've waited too long to be with you, Liam." Theo shakes his head. "I wanted to follow you the second you told me you had feelings for me, really I did. But I didn't think I deserved you. And now?"

Theo huffs out a labored breath and kisses the corner of Liam's shocked grin.

"I don't give a shit, anymore." Theo laughs. "Every second I'm not with you is  _ wasted _ . So, I'm done caring if I'm good enough. I'm here if you want me, Liam. I'm here to stay."

Liam bites his lip and then laughs.

"Good." The young werewolf nods before pulling Theo in for another kiss, this one deeper and more satisfying than he's ever imagined.

It doesn't mean anything that Liam completely missed Valentine's Day.

He has everyday from here on with the live of his life to celebrate.


End file.
